


История болезни

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bloodplay, Character Death, Delusions, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Scars, Swearing, Weapons Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон и Джим встречаются еще в университете. История их отношений проходит через десятилетия, приобретая самые неожиданные оттенки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Нормальные люди

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: P.H. Craftlove
> 
> Изначально главы этого фика были отдельными драбблами, но я решила, что сквозной сюжет позволит объединить их в одно произведение.

_That's a heart that you made._  
That's a heart and the both of you made it.  
And I won't rest until I break it. 

_And I won't rest until I forget about it,_  
I won't rest until I don't care,  
I won't rest until I forget about it. 

_That's a razor and you will make a threat,_  
That's a razor make million billion threats.  
And I won't rest cuz I heard it all before.  
My behind is a beehive, there's a buzz in my backside.  
My behind is a beehive and I won't rest   
while you break my will. 

_Her Space Holiday - I Luv the Valley OH! (Xiu Xiu cover)_

 

 

\- Твою мать, что это?! - воскликнул Джон, пытаясь ухватить Джима за запястье.

\- Ничего. Порезался, - тот недовольно отдернул руку, поправляя так не вовремя задравшийся рукав.

\- Ты хотел покончить с собой?

\- Джон… Во-первых, если бы я хотел покончить с собой, то я бы покончил. Во-вторых, я бы резал вдоль, а не поперек. Я знаю, как правильно вскрывать вены. В-третьих, чтобы убить себя, нужны достаточно глубокие порезы, следовательно, потребовалось бы наложить швы, чтобы спасти меня, а, как видишь, швов нет. Так что… - Джим досадливо поморщился. - Нет, это просто старая дурная привычка.

\- Привычка? Резать себя? - Джон недоверчиво смотрел на друга. 

Ему это казалось диким и странным. Да, Джим всегда был не от мира сего: загадочный сверх меры, временами сумасшедший, взбалмошный. Но Джон всегда считал его…хорошим. Правильным. Хорошим собеседником, хорошим другом, человеком, который всегда придет на помощь.

Конечно, таким он был только с Джоном, непонятно почему отличая его от всех остальных людей. При общении с другими он кривлялся, зло шутил, бранился, отталкивая от себя всех и каждого. 

\- Ну, - Джим устало потер виски и нахмурился. - Это похоже на зуд…

\- Зуд? Издеваешься? Покажи! - Джон властно протянул руку. 

Когда он заботился о ком-то, то переставал быть тихим и вежливым.

Джим вздохнул и протянул свою руку Джону, закатывая рукав.

Все предплечье, от запястья до сгиба локтя, было испещрено длинными красными полосками. Какие-то из этих шрамов были явно старыми, другие вздувались свежей краснотой. Ровные, идущие параллельно друг другу, как полоски штрих-кода, они пугали своей четкостью. Рука человека, который наносил себе эти ранения, не дрожала. Он был спокоен.

Джон тихо выдохнул и взял руку Мориарти в свою. Это казалось слишком страшным, невозможным в ярком солнечном свете, заливающем парк, деревянные скамейки и стол, за которым они сидели. Крики детей, шум листвы, далекие гудки машин были будто бы призваны подчеркнуть абсурдность сложившейся ситуации. В настоящем мире, мире Джона, люди не режут себя. 

\- Это правда похоже на зуд, Джон. Такой, знаешь, мерзкий, противный зуд под кожей, - Мориарти поморщился, вспоминая ощущение. - Он приходит внезапно – дома, на улице, в колледже. От него нет спасения. Ты можешь его игнорировать. День, два, несколько часов, но потом это становиться невыносимым. Не получается сосредоточиться, мысли разбредаются, как при никотиновом голодании, а кожа…она кричит, Джон. Просит тебя взять в руки лезвие и разрезать…

Джон смотрел на друга во все глаза. Он не понимал. Нормальные люди, такие как они с Джимом, не могут такого испытывать. Ведь Джим же нормальный?..

\- И…

\- И в конце концов ты сдаешься. Берешь в руки нож и режешь. Режешь, режешь, пока не надоест. Ты не чувствуешь боли, давишь все сильнее и сильнее, ждешь, пока появится кровь. А потом как будто просыпаешься. И все, можно жить дальше. Правда через несколько часов рука начинает болеть нестерпимо, - Джим попытался выдавить из себя слабое подобие улыбки.

\- Но почему это происходит? - Джон крепче сжал руку Мориарти, кажется, даже забыв о ней, глядя на Джима во все глаза.

\- Нервы, - Джим пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты ходил к врачам? Ведь это не нормально…

\- Врачи, Джон, только попусту потратят время, - лицо Мориарти стало злым, он ощетинился, закрылся.

\- Когда это началось? - спросил Джон очень тихо. 

Он понимал, что нужно остановиться, перестать давить на больное, отпустить руку Мориарти и заговорить о чем-нибудь другом, но не мог.

\- Года четыре назад, кажется… Джон, давай не будем, я не хочу говорить об этом…

\- Но я хочу знать…- Джон говорил твердо и серьезно. Он смотрел Джиму прямо в глаза, и не мог прочитать в них ничего. Впрочем, как всегда. 

Мориарти сжал челюсти так, что на скулах заиграли желваки. Разговор был ему неприятен, но он не уходил, даже не убирал изрезанной руки, которую Джон все еще судорожно держал. Джим смотрел вдаль – на играющих детей, на собаку, которая смешно подпрыгивала, ловя фрисби, на парней и девушек, которые гуляли, держась за руки, и молчал.

Прошло несколько минут прежде, чем он заговорил, цедя каждое слово.

\- Это началось четыре года назад. Мне было четырнадцать, мы с родителями жили в другой части Лондона. Они не были особенно хорошими людьми, мои мама и папа. Мама продавала наркотики, да и сама часто была под кайфом, отец пил, работал нерегулярно, иногда пропадал на несколько дней. Пока я был маленьким, они особо не трогали меня. Не заботились, но и не привязывались. Кормили, худо-бедно одевали, но в целом не обращали внимания, слишком поглощенные своими зависимостями. Но, как только мне исполнилось четырнадцать, мать стала заставлять меня помогать ей продавать наркотики. Я не хотел. Не потому, что боялся быть пойманным, или был слишком правильным, нет. Просто я очень любил свою маму, несмотря ни на что, я хотел ее спасти, избавить от зависимости, а не помогать ей. Но она, естественно, была не согласна, - Джим сглотнул, явно умалчивая о многих подробностях. 

Джон практически не дышал, стараясь не спугнуть друга. 

\- В тот день я собирал вещи, - продолжил Джим. – Я хотел найти помощь, какой-то способ, который помог бы родителям излечиться от всего этого… Мужчина вошел внезапно. Лысый, огромный, как скала. От него разило потом, блевотиной и всеми окрестными притонами. Он не стал меня спрашивать, разбираться, просто подмял под себя и начал срывать одежду. Я кричал так сильно, что сорвал голос практически сразу же. Странно, в тот момент я догадался, что будет происходить дальше. Это было адски больно. Я много плакал, потом уже не мог плакать, а потом увидел ее… - лицо Джима исказилось лишь на секунду, но так, что Джон вздрогнул. - Моя мама стояла в дверях и смотрела, как меня насилуют. Из кармана ее халата торчала крупная купюра. Она продала меня.

Мориарти резко замолчал. В последних его словах не было горя или злости. Он просто констатировал факт. Во время всего своего монолога он не шевелился и все так же смотрел на цветной росчерк диска, летающего вдалеке.

Джон пораженно молчал. Он не думал, не мог предположить, что когда-нибудь горе и безумие станут такими реальными. Он слышал такие истории, он видел такое по телевизору, но никогда подобные вещи не придвигались к нему настолько близко. Он не считал их реальными, ему казалось, что с настоящими людьми ничего такого не происходит. Но он ошибся. Человек из плоти и крови, Джим, его друг, сидел сейчас перед ним как живое доказательство, собирательный образ, персонаж документального фильма с лицом, закрытым цветными квадратиками.

Джон закрыл глаза и наклонился к руке Джима. Его дыхание сбивалось, а губы мгновенно стали горячими и сухими. Он начал покрывать поцелуями запястье - каждый шрам, каждую царапину, все эти взбухшие, покрытые корочкой крови небольшие раны, пытаясь попросить прощения. За весь мир, полный такой грязи, за мать Джима, за отца, за того мужчину, за всех, кто когда-либо причинял или причинит ему боль. Каким-то образом он чувствовал себя причастным к тому миру нормальных людей, которые сотворили с Джимом такое. 

Джим не повернул головы, он не смотрел на Джона, ощущая только прикосновения губ к своей руке. Он улыбался, зная, что Джон этого не видит.

Сработало, как всегда, идеально. Сегодня они будут спать вместе.


	2. Ceremony

_Someone felt something pure  
And told it all to you_

_It's obscene_  
Why you missed?  
What they saw in you?  
Grey like flame.  
Can I pray for your return? 

_Xiu Xiu - Watermelon (vs. the Pineapple)_

 

 

Джон лежит на кровати, бездумно вглядываясь в потолок, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из другой комнаты. Легкие шлепки босых ступней по полу, сухой перестук клавиш компьютера, невесомый шелест диванных подушек. Джим явно чем-то занят.

Джон на несколько секунд представляет, как Джим, голый, быстрый, как птичка, ходит по комнате, слегка пританцовывая. Кожа на его ребрах натягивается, когда он наклоняется к ноутбуку, стоящему на диване, ягодицы чуть раздвигаются, а мышцы спины напрягаются больше обычного. Он немного округляет поясницу, сгибает ногу в колене и ставит ее рядом с компьютером. Его глаза неотрывно следят за строчками компьютерного кода, ползущими по экрану. Он замирает на несколько секунд, хмурится, отрывается от ноутбука, делает круг по комнате, замирает, снова подходит к дивану, отворачивается, проводит пальцами по корешкам книг на полке, хмурится еще больше, качает головой, улыбается и закрывает крышку ноутбука.

Шаги стихают на мгновение, а потом приближаются к комнате, в которой лежит Джон.

\- Спишь? - тихий шепот и черный силуэт, вырисовывающийся в дверном проеме.

\- Нет.

Джим медлит секунду, а потом заходит, останавливаясь в паре шагов от кровати.

\- Думаешь? - он ухмыляется зло и немного обиженно.

\- Слушаю, - Джон говорит практически правду. 

Он не может думать о том, что произошло несколько часов назад. Он абсолютно не понимает, как это случилось. И это самое страшное.

\- Примеряешь титул «гей» к своему имени? - Джим смотрит, чуть наклонив голову, украдкой потирает одну замерзшую ступню о другую.

Джон молчит. Ему нечего сказать.

Джим смотрит на него и неосознанно прикасается к изрезанному запястью. Он наклоняет голову в другую сторону, как любопытная ворона и в следующую секунду уже прыгает на кровать, к Джону, усаживаясь по-турецки в его ногах.   
Джон дергается, подтягивая колени к груди, даже поджимая пальцы. Он сейчас весь какой-то маленький, сжавшийся, угловатый. Взъерошенные волосы, огромные глаза, еще совсем детские плечи и ключицы, не утратившие округлостей. Мориарти смотрит на него и облизывает губы.

\- Скажи, тебе понравилось? - Джим проводит рукой по своей шее, по волосам, скулам. Он смотрит на Джона и улыбается только самыми уголками губ. 

\- Я… - Джон заворожено следит за каждым движением. 

Он инстинктивно сжимается, подтягивая ноги почти к подбородку, но его рот приоткрыт, а грудь вздымается быстро-быстро.

\- Мы… - Джим медлит, подбирая нужное выражение, его руки все так же гладят плечи и шею. - Занимались любовью не далее, как два часа назад. Что ты чувствовал?

Руки Джима, белые, практически светящиеся в темноте, спускаются ниже. Кружат у сосков, проводят по животу и бокам. Он покрывается мурашками и щурится, поджимая губы. Его член легко дергается, наливаясь кровью.

\- Мне… было хорошо… - Джон отвечает, не вдумываясь в то, что он говорит. 

Мир сужается до темной комнаты, в которой его друг сидит перед ним на кровати и касается себя так чувственно, что дыхание сбивается, а к щекам приливает кровь. Джон постепенно расслабляется, сам не замечая этого. Если бы двадцать четыре часа назад он мог предположить, что летний день, в который ворвался холод абсурда, превратится в жаркую, душную ночь, пропитанную запахом секса, то он бы сбежал. 

\- Так, значит, тебе понравилось, - Мориарти гладит свои ноги, внутреннюю сторону бедер, Джон с ужасом замечает шрамы и там. 

Более крупные, рваные, подернутые черными корочками корост. Их не много, но они так сильно контрастируют со сливочно-белой кожей, что кажутся нереальными. Отрываясь от тела Джима они плывут в ночных сумерках, складываясь в узоры, как в калейдоскопе. 

Джон смотрит и уже не может понять, спит он или нет.

\- Тогда почему ты боишься себя? Что плохого в том, чтобы делать то, что тебе нравится?.. Тебе же нравится то, что ты видишь сейчас?

Джон кивает, а Джим резко кладет руки на колени и выпрямляет спину.

\- Возьми у меня в рот, Джонни, - Джим не приказывает и не просит. Он просто озвучивает свои желания.

Джон замирает, смотрит на член Мориарти, налитый кровью, прижатый к животу, и сглатывает. В своем воображении он уже покрывает поцелуями головку и проводит языком по всей длине, ощущая каждую вену и мышцу. В реальности он сидит, не двигаясь, только очень быстро дышит. 

Джим смотрит на него и медленно проводит языком по своей ладони, а потом легко ведет по члену. Он сжимает и разжимает пальцы, мнет, гладит, ласкает. Его локти расставлены, как крылья, а левая рука уперта в колено. Он ждет. Он никуда не торопится. 

\- Джоооон, - полувздох - полупросьба.

Джону становится неуютно. Его колени, руки и живот как будто парализует. Они становятся лишними, неловкими. Его собственный член давно стоит, упираясь в тонкую дорожку светлых волос, идущую от пупка. 

Тогда все случилось слишком быстро. Вот они на улице, через минуту - в комнате Мориарти, через полвздоха уже лежат рядом, тяжело дыша. Ему не нужно было выбирать. 

Джон медлит минуту. Потом расцепляет руки, обнимающие икры, и упирается ими в кровать. Сидит так несколько секунд, закрыв глаза, а потом осторожно становится на колени и наклоняется к паху Мориарти, вдыхая запах мускуса и собственного пота.

Джим улыбается, опуская одну ногу на пол, второй, согнутой в колене, опирается на кровать. Его спина все так же пряма, плечи расправлены. Он продолжает касаться себя, но с каждой секундой все замедляет и замедляет темп. Когда губы Джона оказываются совсем близко, он уже просто гладит головку, мимолетно касаясь отверстия уретры.

Джон смотрит на напрягшийся живот Мориарти, на его пальцы, на гладкий член с поблескивающей, натянутой до предела кожей и понимает, что больше всего хочет взять его в рот. Он зачарованно проводит руками по шрамам на бедрах и, порывисто вздохнув, наклоняется, вбирая в себя головку.

Джим запрокидывает голову. Он жадно дышит, прогибается в пояснице и немного толкается вперед. Это стоило, определенно стоило того.

Вся комната наполняется вздохами, всхлипами, бессвязным шепотом Мориарти. Он задыхается, трется ягодицами о простыни и неотрывно следит за тем, как Джон сосет его член, задевая края головки губами. 

Джим практически падает на спину, чуть не ударяясь спиной об изголовье кровати, раскрываясь полностью, раздвигая ноги так широко, как это только возможно. 

Руки Джона в мгновение ока перемещаются с бедер на внутреннюю сторону ягодиц и гладят каждый миллиметр, приближаясь к отверстию ануса. Большие пальцы легко надавливают, массируют тугое колечко мышц, но не проникают внутрь, и бессвязный лепет Джима превращается в угрозы:

\- Я убью тебя, я убью тебя, если ты не сделаешь этого, пожалуйста, возьми, я хочу, пожалуйста, я прошу, я так, так…

Джон отрывается от члена Мориарти и, легко подхватив его за бедра, поднимает их вверх, к себе, а потом целует анус, совсем невесомо, дотронувшись до него губами и проведя языком по ребрышкам складок, которые пульсируют в такт сердцебиению Джима. Мориарти выгибается, толкаясь ягодицами ближе к губам Джона, приподнимая бедра. Он стонет, выдыхая весь воздух из легких, на грани крика.

Джон аккуратно опускает Мориарти на кровать и тянется за смазкой, которая валяется на полу, забытая ими после первого раза. Он сидит, подогнув одну ногу под себя, а другую опустив на пол, - так же, как несколько минут назад сидел сам Джим. Джон открывает тюбик, выдавливает вязкую жидкость на пальцы и начинает растирать ее.

\- Даже. Не. Думай, - выдыхает Мориарти, выхватывая тюбик. 

Он резко сдавливает его, не рассчитывая усилий, и одним движением наносит лубрикант на член Джона. Без паузы, он приподнимается, перекидывая свои ноги через ноги Джона, и насаживается на него, держась руками за его плечи и шею.

Между их животами слишком много пространства, они соприкасаются только головами, и Джим извивается, пытаясь попасть в ритм и прикоснуться изнывающим членом к груди или животу Джона, который горбится под тяжестью его тела. Член Мориарти взвивается вверх, в такт движениям, изредка чуть задевая левый сосок Джона, когда Джим излишне порывисто вскидывает бедра. От каждого такого случайного прикосновения Джона встряхивает, как будто от удара током. Он дрожит и часто дышит, хрипит, задыхаясь, - ему не хватает воздуха.

Джим цепляется за шею любовника обеими руками и так крепко зажмуривает глаза, что все его лицо морщится. Он кусает губы, двигаясь так быстро, как только может. Отрывисто стонет, и это больше похоже на плач, чем на вздохи удовольствия.

Джон обнимает его одной рукой за талию, а вторую кладет на его член. Она постоянно соскальзывает из-за резких движений, но Джон не останавливается и каждый раз возвращает ее на место. Эти отрывочные, недостаточные движения кружат Джиму голову больше, чем полноценные ласки. Рука Джона, как ветер, как всполохи огня, пробегающие по древесному стволу.

Джон на секунду убирает руку с члена, проводит ею по щеке Мориарти и притягивает его для поцелуя. Потом сбивчиво начинает толкаться бедрами, нарушая ритм, и кончает, войдя до самого основания. Джим чувствует пульсацию члена в себе и резко останавливается, откидываясь назад, раскидывая руки в стороны. Ему кажется, что он летит, вспарывая своим телом космическое пространство, задевая сверхновые и черные дыры. Джон держит его одной рукой, а вторую возвращает на член и теперь уже резко и сильно дрочит, сжимая кулак. 

Семя Мориарти льется толчками, стекая по руке и локтю. 

Джон закрывает глаза и утыкается лбом в живот Джима. В ушах шумит, и сердца обоих почти выпрыгивают из груди. 

Руки Джона непроизвольно расслабляются, и Джим падает на кровать. Его тело пробивает последняя долгая судорога, и он затихает. Джон сидит, не шевелясь, опираясь лбом о ладони. Сперма Джима засыхает на внешней стороне его запястий и предплечий.

Проходит сто тридцать секунд прежде, чем они снова могут дышать, и еще пятнадцать прежде, чем Джим открывает глаза. Он смотрит на опущенную голову Джона, его волосы, падающие на лицо, спину, сгорбленную будто бы под тяжестью какого-то груза, и ждет, мысленно отсчитывая секунды.

\- Я болен? - спрашивает Джон очень тихо.

\- Нет, ты здоров, - отвечает Мориарти, лениво улыбаясь. - Теперь ты здоров.

Джон ничего не говорит, только долго смотрит на свои пальцы и запястья. 

Через минуту он уходит.

Джим слышит, как в ванной начинает шуметь вода. Он больше не улыбается.


	3. Белое сияние

_You have never let anyone down._  
I am sorry that   
This is happening to you.   
Oh, what is the point   
Of this collapse.   
You are not crying,   
I know you are only sweating too. 

_Bitterness and jealousy.  
As long as you know I am waiting_

_Xiu Xiu - Joey's Song_

 

 

\- Неожиданно, да, Джонни? - спрашивает Джим, открывая дверь подсобного помещения бассейна.

Джон стоит точно посредине маленькой комнатки с единственным выходом, и все, что его сейчас окружает, - это кафель, холод и белое мерцание от пола до потолка.

\- Сколько лет прошло? Десять? Пятнадцать? - в руках Джима черный объемный пакет, который он аккуратно ставит около двери. - Давно не виделись.

Мориарти усмехается и подходит ближе, оглядывая Джона с ног до головы. Тот напряжен, взгляд устремлен в одну точку, на Джима он не смотрит.

\- Нууу, Джон… или мне называть тебя доктор Ватсон? - Джим безмятежно улыбается. - Взгляни на меня.

Джон не поднимает головы, его левая рука безостановочно сжимается и разжимается. Джим не отрывает от него взгляда, подходит ближе, по-хозяйски кладет руки на его бедра, пытается заглянуть в лицо. 

-Да ладно тебе, Джонни, мой сладкий! Неужели до сих пор не можешь забыть? Ты же нашел себе такого замечательного… сожителя, - последнее слово Мориарти практически выплевывает. - И как тебе Шерлок? Лучше, чем я?

Руки Джима лежат на бедрах Джона так, словно они всегда там были, словно _эти_ бедра специально созданы именно для _этих_ рук.

Джон не отвечает, только чуть отворачивает лицо и переносит вес тела на левую ногу.

\- Болит? - Лицо Джима искажает гримаса притворной заботы. - Милые отклонения, а, Джонни? Ну, не грусти!

Мориарти начинает легко покачивать бедрами, его руки давят на бедра Джона, заставляя того раскачиваться в такт с ним.

\- Да отъебись ты! - Джон зло и резко бьет Джима в грудь. От неожиданности он делает несколько шагов назад, а потом начинает улыбаться.

\- О, ты стал таким сильным! - Джим качает головой и цокает языком. 

Он добился своего - теперь Джон на него смотрит: крылья его носа раздуваются, краска прилила к лицу, кулаки сжаты.

\- Хотя, помнится, ты сильно держал меня и _тогда_ … - Джим делает ударение на последнем слове, и Джон резко бледнеет, кулаки расслабляются, он чуть сгибает руки, как будто хочет выбросить их вперед, чтобы защититься.

Губы Мориарти кривятся в подобии улыбки. Он распрямляет спину и плечи, засовывает руки в карманы брюк.

\- Ты так быстро ушел. Даже не сказал: «Пока». Мне было больно, - голос Джима становится тонким и высоким, глаза по-щенячьи распахиваются, губы чуть вытягиваются вперед.

Глаза Джона широко раскрыты, он резко дышит, пытаясь восстановить контроль над собой и своими эмоциями.

\- Я… не хотел…

\- Да что ты?! - Мориарти кричит, и его голос эхом отражается от кафельных стен. - Оставим этот фарс. У нас есть более интересные дела.

Он отворачивается, подходит к двери, и Джон делает шаг, уже занося руку для удара, но останавливается.

Джим берет пакет и идет к Джону.

\- Тут небольшой подарок.

Джим рвет черную пленку, достает наушник и маленькую коробочку передатчика, соединенные проводами. Пакет, который не утратил своего объема, он ставит поблизости.

\- Это тебе, - говорит Джим и подходит ближе. 

Его руки обвивают талию Джона, пока он цепляет передатчик на пояс его джинсов. 

Джон высоко держит голову, смотрит прямо вперед. Он чувствует горячее дыхание Мориарти на своей груди и шее. Лицо Джима очень близко, его рот приоткрыт и чуть растянут в улыбке. Глаза, огромные, светлые сейчас от обилия белого света вокруг, впиваются в глаза Джона, в его скулы и брови, фокусируясь на мгновение на губах. Отстраняясь, Джим намеренно оказывается к этим губам чуть ближе, чем следовало.

\- А теперь добавим немного интимности, - рука Мориарти скользит по пояснице под рубашку Джона. Тот вздрагивает, пытается вырваться, но Джим цепко удерживает его.

\- Не дергайся, - грубо говорит он, проводя рукой чуть выше. 

Джон чувствует холод проводков, которые тянутся за рукой Мориарти. Вторую руку Джим запускает под воротник его рубашки, подхватывая провода наушников.

Теперь они оба стоят, выпрямившись, совсем близко. Руки Джима так и застыли в некоем подобии объятия: левая - у воротника Джона, правая придерживает коробок передатчика у талии. Между ними всего несколько сантиметров: на лице Джима полуулыбка, Джон серьезен, их дыхание смешивается.

Джим проводит левой рукой по шее Джона, останавливаясь около уха, вставляет в него пластиковую пуговку наушника, мазнув напоследок пальцами по мочке.   
Джон напрягается, вытягивается, превращаясь в струну, на его скулах играют желваки.

Джим легко дует в его губы и тихо смеется перед тем, как окончательно отстранится.

\- А теперь - самое интересное, - Мориарти наклоняется к пакету и достает то, что создавало его объем.

Сначала Джон видит только что-то черное и бесформенное, но потом различает в этой груде провода, плотную ткань, шашки взрывчатки и блок детонатора.

\- Не бойся, пока что он не активирован. Сейчас взрывчатка устойчива настолько, что ей можно играть в футбол… Оп! - Джим неожиданно разжимает руки, Джон рефлекторно дергается, пытаясь поймать бомбу, но Мориарти сжимает руки вновь, и она не падает. 

\- Ну-ну! - Джим смеется и снова подходит к Джону, расправляя то, что находится у него в руках, - жилет, обвешанный динамитом. - Я просто хочу надеть это на тебя.

Последнюю фразу Мориарти произносит томно, с придыханием. Он подхватывает левую руку Джона, как будто собираясь вальсировать, а потом почти нежно продевает ее в рукав жилета. Прижавшись к нему всем телом, он проделывает то же самое с правой рукой, а потом замирает на несколько секунд. Чуть отойдя, он поправляет жилет, надетый на Джона, издевательски стряхивая невидимые пылинки.

Руки Джона безвольно опущены, из него будто выкачали весь воздух.

\- Не плачь, малыш, - говорит Джим и начинает подключать и переставлять проводки, его руки движутся уверенно и быстро. - Папочка не сделает тебе больно. Мы только немного поиграем с твоим кудряшкой Шерлоком. Надеюсь, он не будет против, когда узнает, что я одолжил его любимую игрушку?

Джим передвигает последний тумблер детонатора, и лампочки на устройстве загораются зеленым.

\- Готово, - Джим порывисто выпрямляется, застегивая молнию жилета.

Джон пристально смотрит на него. Он бледен, под глазами четче обозначаются тени, лоб блестит. Он знает, на что способна эта бомба и как будто не верит в то, что Джим, которого он знал, может сотворить такое. 

Джон протягивает руку и чуть сдвигает манжет на левой руке Мориарти. Ничего. Кожа чистая, чуть натертая краем рукава.

Джим фыркает и презрительно кривится. Джон резко опускает руку. 

Мориарти подходит еще ближе, его руки скользят по жилету - от плеч вниз. Он не касается взрывчатки и, тем более, Джона, но тот все равно прикрывает глаза и выдыхает, закусывая губу. Он кожей чувствует каждое движение Джима.  
Мориарти пристально следит за реакцией Джона, впивается взглядом в его черты, проводит ладонью по скулам, не касаясь их, а потом резко опускает руку и кладет ее на пах Джона.

\- Не думал, что тебя тоже возбуждает взрывчатка, - Джим хитро улыбается и прислоняется к плечу Джона щекой. 

Рука Мориарти поглаживает член через ткань джинсов.

\- Теперь, когда бомба активирована, мы можем взорваться в любой момент, Джонни, - Мориарти прижимается к нему чуть сильнее. - Взрывной волной разнесет квартал. Минимум.

Джон молчит, его глаза закрыты. Теплое дыхание Джима на его шее будто вновь возвращает его на пятнадцать лет назад. Да, он не смог забыть. Он до сих пор чувствует себя виноватым.

\- Джон, ты так и не смирился, - шепчет Джим, ожесточенно скользя правой рукой по ткани штанов. - Так и не признал, что я - лучшее, что было в твоей жизни. И ни Шерлок, ни женщины не помогут тебе…

Джон не прикасается к Джиму, он вообще не шевелится, только слушает и чувствует. Тяжесть жилета, защищающего его смертельным панцирем от тела Мориарти, воздушные потоки - холодные сзади и горячие спереди - там, где стоит Джим, тяжелое дыхание - его собственное.

Джон находит левую руку Мориарти, осторожно гладит большим пальцем костяшки и край ладони. Бомба мигает лампочками между их телами, и Джон чувствует, как шашки динамита впечатываются ему в ребра от того, что Джим резко прижимается ближе, почувствовав прикосновение к своей руке.

\- Тепло, - шепчет Мориарти и резко опускается вниз, садится на корточки и расстегивает штаны Джона. 

Молния не слушается, - Джим практически разрывает ее, спуская джинсы до середины бедер и высвобождая член Джона из нижнего белья. Он резко вбирает его в себя, чуть втягивая щеки, стараясь взять больше, чем можно принять, и замирает, дойдя почти до основания. Он быстро и тяжело дышит через нос, светлые волосы на лобке Джона щекочут его скулы и верхнюю губу, в переносицу утыкается жесткая ткань жилета и ограничитель молнии. Джим медленно подается назад, следуя языком от мошонки до уздечки.

Рот Джона открыт, от неожиданности он чуть сгибается, машинально кладет руки на плечи Мориарти, сминает и комкает идеально отглаженную ткань костюма.

Джим снова движется вперед, быстро, хаотично, задевая зубами нежную кожу и бугорки вен. На этот раз он доходит до конца, утыкаясь в Джона лбом, носом, сомкнутыми веками - всем, чем может дотянуться.

Джон дышит поверхностно, почти вскрикивая на вдохе, и беззвучно ругается, чуть шевеля губами. Он хочет скинуть жилет, расстегнуть молнию, чтобы можно было двигаться, обнимать, отвечать на ласки, но Джим, не отрываясь от его члена, перехватывает его кисть и больно сжимает.

Джон шипит, отдергивает руку и начинает толкаться бедрами вперед, но Джим крепко удерживает его за ягодицы. Отстраняясь на секунду, он шепчет:

\- Не сдерживайся, - и легко дует на крайнюю плоть, целует и чуть оттягивает ее, сжав губы, а потом немного поворачивается к бедру, вдыхая запах Джона. 

Лет пять назад от одного только отголоска этого запаха, у него вставало так, что ходить было больно. Впрочем, существенно ничего не изменилось.

Джим сосет, втягивая в себя головку, немного сморщившуюся от слюны, обводит ее края языком, чувствуя каждый изгиб, отвлекаясь лишь иногда на то, чтобы облизнуть яички, поджавшиеся к самому основанию. Его сердце ходит ходуном и, кажется, скоро прожжет ребра вместе с кожей, рубашкой и пиджаком.

Джон тихо стонет сквозь крепко сжатые зубы. Он дрожит то ли от того, что на нем висит несколько килограммов взрывчатки, готовой рвануть в любой момент, то ли от того, что вытворяет с его членом Мориарти, то ли от злости на самого себя.

В этот самый момент, ослепленный белым сиянием кафеля и удовольствием, он отмотал бы пленку времени назад и поступил бы по-другому. Прокручивая в голове картинки всей не случившейся жизни с Джимом, он неожиданно подается вперед, войдя так глубоко, как только можно. Резко толкаясь, сдерживая себя только, чтобы не войти в горло, он лишь на секунду опускает взгляд вниз и, видя широко раскрытые глаза Джима и жилку, бьющуюся на виске, гортанно стонет, а потом кончает, запрокинув голову.

Мориарти мотает головой, сглатывает и кашляет, держась рукой за шею.  
Джон держится за его плечо, стараясь выровнять дыхание.

\- Хороший мальчик, - говорит Джим хрипло и встает, поправляя сбившиеся пиджак и галстук. - Теперь ты…

\- Джим, - Джон говорит тихо, и голос его еще дрожит. - Прости.

Простое, четко произнесенное, это слово будто разрезает мир надвое. Две равных половины, в одной из которых Джим, застывший, как на глянцевой фотографии, а в другой - Джон, с не застегнутыми штанами, встрепанный, но решительный и уверенный. 

\- Думаешь вот так все просто и… - глаза Джима загораются злобой и удивлением.

\- Нет. Нет, не думаю, - Джон подходит ближе, протягивает к Мориарти руку, но останавливает ее на полпути, опускает и сжимает в кулак. - Просто предположил, что…

Джон медлит не в силах договорить.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, Джонни, - Мориарти кривится. - Ты вполне в состоянии разговаривать законченными предложениями! Так что ты там предположил?

На лице Мориарти смесь презрения и нетерпения, но Джон видит, что он нервничает. Сейчас он похож на огонек свечи, колеблемый ветром.

Джон подходит еще ближе, глядя на Джима, проводит рукой по его щеке и целует мимолетно и нежно. Мориарти слегка пошатывается, но остается стоять прямо, с опущенными руками.

\- Ты снился мне каждую чертову ночь, - шепчет Джон, утыкаясь лбом в щеку Джима. - Ты и Афганистан. И даже не знаю, чего я боялся больше - тебя или войну. Или чего я хотел…

\- Неужели ты такой тугодум? Тебе понадобилось столько лет…

\- Заткнись, - Джон сжимает челюсти. - Просто скажи.

Мориарти молчит какое-то время, щурится и закусывает губу.

\- Нет…

Джон судорожно выдыхает и отстраняется.

\- Ты не уточнил, что конкретно я должен сказать, - Мориарти усмехается. -Сформулируй, Джонни.

\- Это обязательно?

\- Конечно, - Джим надменно приподнимает брови. - Мне нужно знать.

\- Просто скажи… можем ли мы… быть… вместе?

Мориарти морщится так, как будто выпил залпом целую миску лимонного сока.

\- Прости, формулировки - не мой конек, - Джон хмурится, барабанит пальцами по шву джинсов.

\- Вижу, - Джим закатывает глаза и тут же их отводит, не глядя на Джона.

\- И?

\- Что «И»?

\- Мы можем? И на что ты ответил «нет»?

Мориарти мрачнеет и снова щурится. Все его игры проиграны подчистую. Единственная слабость пожирает его, как огонь деревянные стены. 

\- Нет… - Мориарти гордо вскидывает голову, делает небольшую паузу. - …я никогда не прощу тебя. И, да, мы можем.

Ни Джим, ни Джон внешне никак не реагируют на эти слова, будто повисшие в воздухе между ними. Их лица непроницаемы и сосредоточены.

Мориарти деловито подходит к Джону и снимает с него жилет. Джон застегивает штаны. Они будто бы играют в игру: будь серьезным как можно дольше.

Джим берет телефон и начинает быстро набирать смс’ки, отзывая свою команду, Джон аккуратно вытягивает из-под воротника провода наушников.

\- Шерлок расстроится, - тихо говорит Джон и усмехается.

Мориарти на секунду отрывается от телефона и вскидывает бровь.

\- Не думаю, - отвечает он, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. - Если бы не ты, я бы взорвал его сегодня. Или пристрелил. Ну, что-нибудь из этого…

Джим неопределенно машет рукой, и Джон улыбается самыми уголками губ.

\- Ты идешь? - Джим протягивает Джону руку.

Джон не отвечает, только обходит Джима, мазнув по протянутой руке подушечками пальцев, и направляется к двери.

Джим поджимает губы, стараясь не улыбаться, и идет следом.


	4. Тысячи лиц

_Beat, beat me to death, I said it!  
Beat, beat me to death._

_Jimmy is begging_

_If you are expecting consolation_  
I will become outrageous  
If you expect me to be outrageous  
I will be extra outrageous. 

_Chew the corner off your mouth  
You have never liked the taste._

_Jimmy is crying_

_You were beautiful when I loved you,_  
My little bank robbing boy.  
You were beautiful when I lost you  
Like whip covered in pins and glue. 

_Take a look at what I have done  
You can protect nothing._

_Jimmy is in flames_

_Xiu Xiu - Gray death_

 

 

Сейчас, когда за Джоном приезжает черный автомобиль, это не обязательно Майкрофт. Точнее, машины Холмса-старшего не появлялись с того момента, как он съехал с Бейкер-стрит без объяснения причин.

Теперь, когда Джон выходит после смены из больницы, и у крыльца его ждет черный, блестящий, непроницаемо тонированный дорогой автомобиль, - это Джим.

«Пижон. Показушник хренов. Пафосная сволочь», - думает Джон, глядя на свое отражение в темных омутах стекол.

И чем настойчивее Джон просит Джима не приезжать, тем чаще черная машина оказывается у крыльца, нагло заезжая колесами на нижние ступеньки.

Джон благодарит бога за то, что Мориарти хотя бы не выходит. Впрочем, это не уменьшает силы легкого ветра шепотков за спиной и количества косых взглядов. 

«Придурок. Идиот чертов».

Джон открывает дверцу и радуется прохладному дуновению воздуха из кондиционера, рассеивающему жаркий летний зной.

-Привет, - тянет Мориарти и криво ухмыляется.

Он сидит за рулем, не доверяя собственную безопасность никому.

Джон снова видит свое отражение, теперь уже в черных линзах "авиаторов" Джима. В последние несколько недель все вокруг него сверкает и блестит черным, бликует показной роскошью и тычет ему в нос его же отражением. Каждая поверхность будто бы кричит: «Посмотри на себя! Во что ты превратился!». 

И Джон смотрит. 

И видит свою собственную улыбку, глупую, категорически счастливую, и губы, раскрывающиеся в ответном:

-Привет.

-Скучал? Как пациенты? Бабушки с ревматизмом и подростки с посторонними предметами в анальном проходе? - Джим улыбается, прикусывая губу, кладет руку на рычаг коробки передач и гладит его почти незаметно, но весьма двусмысленно.

А Джон начинает рассказывать. По-детски, взахлеб, не осознавая даже того, что он говорит. Ему просто отчаянно нужно, чтобы Джим слушал, чтобы можно было смотреть на него, прикасаться к нему хотя бы этими словами, проникать внутрь него потоками полубессвязных фраз. Это прелюдия, прекрасная в своей невинности и томности.

Джим слушает, не перебивая, глядя на дорогу, держа руль только самыми кончиками пальцев. Свет, проникающий сквозь тонировку стекл, заставляет его белую рубашку светиться сероватым, почти неземным светом.

Джон сглатывает, замолкает и смотрит вниз, на легкие льняные штаны Мориарти, собирающиеся складками у паха. Ровно посередине ткань натянута холмиком полувставшего члена. 

Джим ловит взгляд Джона, на секунду переводит его вниз, на свои штаны, и улыбается.

Они оба молчат, Джим вжимает в пол педаль газа, разрезая корпусом машины плотный летний воздух, траектории других автомобилей и само пространство.

Джон теребит синтетическую ленту ремня безопасности, выдергивая несколько волокон. Его левая рука тянется вниз. Щелчок, и ремень спадает по его груди легкой змейкой.

-Сам будешь штраф платить, - говорит Джим спокойно.

Он уже знает, что будет дальше, и от предвкушения его член начинает твердеть еще больше.

Джон наклоняется к паху Джима, ручник и рычаг переключения скоростей упираются ему в ребра. Он пытается устроиться поудобнее, ерзает, и Джим нетерпеливо кладет руку ему на затылок, а затем давит вниз, практически вжимая его лицо в свой член.

Мориарти сбавляет скорость - перед ними образовывается небольшая пробка - и судорожно вдыхает, чувствуя горячее дыхание Джона через ткань легких брюк. 

Пока Джон возится с его ширинкой, Джим расслабленно глядит по сторонам затуманенным взором, но его взгляд мгновенно фокусируется и становится необычайно цепким, когда он видит одинокого человека у витрины магазина.

-Вон твой Холмс стоит, - говорит Мориарти с абсолютно не поддающейся объяснению интонацией. - Пойдем, помашем ему ручкой?

Джон резко выпрямляется и смотрит в ту сторону, куда указывает Джим.

На тротуаре действительно стоит Шерлок: высокий, бледный как полотно от духоты и зноя, с красными пятнами на скулах и челкой, прилипшей ко лбу. Он сосредоточен, напряжен, но выглядит потерянным и беззащитным, как будто у него из-под ног выбили опору. Джон смотрит на него с жалостью и с ужасом понимает, что, возможно, все это из-за него.

-Ты еще общаешься с ним? - спрашивает Джим, чуть сдвигая солнцезащитные очки на нос, будто желая лучше разглядеть Джона.

-А то ты сам не знаешь, - Джон усмехается, не отрывая взгляда от Шерлока. - У тебя же жучки, наверное, даже в моих трусах…

Джон искоса смотрит на Мориарти и видит его хитрую ухмылку.

-Особенно в моих трусах, - поправляется он.

Теперь они оба смотрят на Шерлока.

-После того, как я съехал, он пытался звонить мне, звал на расследование, но…

Джон медлит, подбирая слова.

-Но ты никогда не расскажешь ему о нас, потому что понимаешь, что он не сможет оценить твой выбор, и не сможешь раскрывать преступления вместе с ним, потому что за половиной из них стою я, - заканчивает за него Джим, постукивая указательным пальцем по пластику руля.

-Да, в общих чертах, но... Да.

Голова Джона сильно повернута вправо. Они проехали в общем потоке уже несколько метров, и теперь, чтобы наблюдать за Холмсом, ему приходится резко выворачивать шею.

Джим смотрит на шею Джона, на напрягшиеся мышцы, на золотистые волоски, на парочку одиноких веснушек около уха и проводит рукой, очерчивая каждый изгиб, но не прикасаясь. 

Джон этого не замечает.

-Может, вернемся к более приятным занятиям? - спрашивает Джим и с отвращением понимает, что в его голосе слишком много горечи. 

Он ненавидит себя за то, что становится по-настоящему слабым и зависимым рядом с Джоном. Если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, он бы уже давно убил его.

Джон бормочет что-то невнятное, а потом резко поворачивается к Джиму.

-Я…мне надо…Адрес!

Джим вопросительно поднимает бровь.

-Адрес! Куда ты меня вез на этот раз? Мы же никогда не встречаемся у меня…или у тебя…Так в какой отель мы ехали?

Джим кивает с выражением лица, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, и практически кидает ему визитку.

Джон мямлит что-то похожее на «буду-через-час-жди-меня» и вылетает из машины, прихватив свою сумку.

Джим вцепляется в руль и сжимает зубы. Через пару метров пробка, будто насмехаясь над ним, рассасывается, и он тут же давит на педаль газа, игнорируя правила, разгоняясь почти до сотни. Рвано виляя между машинами, он уезжает как можно дальше от Джона и Шерлока, говорящих о чем-то.

***  
Джон приходит не через час и даже не через два.

-Четыре часа двадцать пять минут, - глухо говорит Джим, когда дверь открывается и серая тень проскальзывает в номер, погруженный в сумерки.

-Были пробки, - устало говорит Джон, бросая сумку у порога.

Джим сидит на полу, по-турецки скрестив ноги. Перед ним ровно, как на алтаре, разложены «ритуальные» предметы: пепельница, пачка дорогих сигарет и охотничий нож. Рубашка Джима расстегнута, рукава закатаны до локтей. Солнцезащитные очки он не снял.

Джон подходит к нему, садится напротив, сдвигая все, что лежит перед Джимом, нарушая идеально выстроенный порядок, пододвигаясь так, чтобы его колени касались коленей Мориарти. Мягкий длинный ворс ковра щекочет бедра даже сквозь ткань брюк, Джон морщится, но не пересаживается.

Номер неприлично дорогой. Люкс, супер люкс, если такие бывают, - Джим никогда не выбирает ничего другого. 

Серое ковровое покрытие, темные обои, глянцевые дверцы бара, зеркало во всю стену, плазма чуть ли не в человеческий рост и огромная кровать, сделанная из очень крепкого проморенного дуба, явно не только из эстетических соображений.

Джон упирается руками в колени и оглядывает все это. На него опять ото всюду глядит его же лицо, сотни лиц, заключенных в холодные оконца отражающих поверхностей, как в клетки. Он морщится и понимает, что ему здесь не место. Он ненавидит всю эту кричащую глубокую черноту.

Джон устало наклоняет голову, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Джима - очки неловко съезжают, перекашиваются, упираясь обоим в скулы и брови.

-Между прочим, я заплатил за них двадцать пять тысяч, - ворчит Мориарти и отклоняется, чтобы снять "авиаторы" и бросить их куда-то в сторону.

Джон снова наклоняется вперед, но Джим удерживает его за подбородок, притягивает чуть ближе и втягивает носом воздух.

Джон смотрит в глаза Джима и видит в них отражение своего бледного лица. Черные, огромные, сверкающие глаза смотрят на Джона, а из них Джон смотрит на самого себя и никак не может понять, где кончается он, или где хотя бы начинается Мориарти.

Джим смотрит не более минуты, поворачивая голову Джона то вправо, то влево, как любопытный экспонат.

-Забавно, - тянет Джим, улыбаясь самой опасной из своих улыбок. - Тебе сейчас очень стыдно, Джонни?

Он не называл его так с той встречи в бассейне.

-Ничего…

-Да ладно тебе, Джон, - Мориарти говорит так, как будто они два приятеля, обсуждающие в баре свою интимную жизнь.

Джон освобождается от крепкого захвата Джима и выпрямляется.

-Если ты считаешь, что между мной и Шерлоком что-то было… то это не так, говорю тебе. Прекрати подозревать меня. Это идиотизм, - Джон морщится и фыркает, показывая, какого он невысокого мнения о подобных обвинениях. 

-От тебя прямо-таки… смердит сексом, Джон, - Мориарти кривится, на лице застывает презрительная гримаса. - Я, конечно, не твой дражайший детектив, но… Могу я попробовать?

Джим улыбается, а потом его лицо искажается, явно копируя высокомерное выражение Шерлока. Речь становится быстрой и четкой.

-На твоей рубашке частички пыли - ты бросил ее на ковер или пол, раздеваясь. Твои волосы влажные, но не от пота и не так сильно, как если бы ты принимал ванную сам. Ты стоял рядом, когда кто-то был в душе.

Улыбка Мориарти теперь похожа на оскал. Джон зачарованно смотрит в его глаза и не может сказать ни слова.

-И, наконец, самое элементарное - на твоих брюках пятно ароматизированной анальной смазки. Запах настолько сильный, что я бы даже смог назвать марку, если бы захотел.

Джон шумно дышит, и Джим наклоняется ближе к нему, но по-прежнему смотрит в глаза, не отрываясь.

-Итак, либо ты решил зайти к Шерлоку и поплескаться в ванной с его уточками, либо ты жарко отымел его прямо в душе.

Джон открывает рот, но не для того, чтобы что-то сказать, а для того, чтобы выровнять дыхание.

-Я бы сказал: странный выбор места для первого траха, - Мориарти смеется и кладет руки на колени Джона. - Расскажи мне, как это было! Шерлок достаточно узок для тебя?

Руки Джима жестко скользят по бедрам Джона, сминая ткань, заставляя ее собираться острыми складками и давить на пах.

-Джим, постой, дай я объясню… - голос Джона подводит его и становится чуть тоньше, чем обычно.

Его прерывают легкий стальной просверк и холод металла у горла.

-Да, конечно ты объяснишь, - серьезно кивает Джим, держа охотничий нож у шеи Джона. - В красках, пожалуйста.

Джон глупо моргает и уже поднимает руку, чтобы отвести лезвие от себя, но потом видит выражение лица Мориарти и останавливается. Это не тот Джим, которого он знал, который был с ним последние недели. Перед ним сидит незнакомец, от которого можно ожидать чего угодно.

-Когда мы… я. Черт! Когда я подошел к нему…

-Продолжай, - кивает Джим и ведет ножом от шеи Джона вниз, по ключицам и груди, взрезая тонкое полотно рубашки, оставляя вспухающую красную полосу на коже Джона.

Джон сжимает челюсти от боли и закусывает губу. Он даже не пытается отстраниться или выбить нож из рук Джима. Если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, то он бы уже давно узнал, что Джон прошел войну, не просто бинтуя раны.

-Шерлок был под кайфом. Он снова начал принимать… - Джон останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание. 

Боль рассыпается плотным потоком искр, следующих за лезвием, как хвост кометы, все ниже и ниже.

-Я заметил это и настоял, чтобы он пошел домой. Я… черт… проводил его и…Шерлок стал умолять меня вернуться… если эта фраза вообще к нему применима…Приказывал, информировал, скорее…

Джим доводит линию до пояса брюк и берет нож в другую руку, начав следующую от противоположного плеча.

-Он доискивался причин, пытался доказать, что с ним мне будет лучше… чем с кем-либо… Потом завелся, начал… кричать… Ну, и привел последний аргумент… поцеловал меня…

Нож Джима дергается, линия чуть съезжает влево, и он надавливает сильнее, очерчивая мгновенно напрягшийся сосок.

-И ты тут же воспылал животной страстью, и, не думая о том, что делаешь, стал раздевать его, а, когда очнулся, было уже слишком поздно? - голос Джима сочится сарказмом и издевкой так же, как раны Джона - кровью.

-Нет, - Джон запрокидывает голову и жадно хватает ртом воздух. - Нет, я все осознавал. Поэтому и… Мне… нет… не было жаль его. Это не жалость. Просто это было единственным, что я мог… для него сделать. Он же все… твою ж!… все равно остался моим другом… несмотря ни на что…

-Я убью его, - Джим опускает руку с ножом и наклоняет голову набок, глядя на Джона. - Ты же понимаешь?

-Я уже сделал это, - говорит Джон и смотрит куда-то за Джима. - Так или иначе. Тем, что ушел.

Джон смотрит вдаль, на белые кляксы своего лица, отражающиеся в черном пластике экрана и глубине зеркала.

Джим сдирает с него бесполезные лоскуты рубашки и целует шею, плечи, ключицы, следуя губами вдоль красной, немного кровоточащей линии. Нож из рук он не выпускает.

-Как благородно, - говорит он. - Высшая степень филантропии.

Джим толкает Джона в грудь, заставляя лечь, снимает с него обувь, брюки и белье.

Джон не сопротивляется, только смотрит в потолок, который, как и все вокруг, тоже темный и зеркальный. Джон падает в него, и ему не за что держаться.

Внезапно Джим нависает над ним, и теперь они уже вместе летят в черном сумеречном пространстве.

-Интересно, тебе будет больно в первый раз, Джонни? - Джим изгибается, ведет пальцами левой руки по красным полоскам, а ножом - по выступающим косточкам таза.

Сталь задевает кожу, светлые волоски на животе и лобке. Джон дергается, когда холод лезвия касается его яичек и члена. Джим не надавливает, лишь слегка обводит контуры. Одно колено он ставит между ног Джона и двигается так, чтобы упереться в его ягодицы и мошонку.

Джон не шевелится, все так же глядя вверх на себя и Джима.

-Будь хорошим мальчиком, - говорит Джим и ведет ножом от яичек, вниз, по внутренней стороне ягодиц, к анальному отверстию.

Джон порывисто вдыхает, его член дергается. Он раздвигает ноги еще шире и чуть приподнимает таз.

-Умница, - шепчет Джим. 

Он гладит колечко мышц большим пальцем левой руки и лезвием ножа одновременно. Сталь холодит кожу, и Джону кажется, что лезвие сейчас войдет в него. От него практически ощутимо веет опасностью, и эта опасность врывается в Джона, как лучший из любовников.

Его анус начинает пульсировать, и Джим улыбается.

Он откладывает нож, тянется в сторону кровати, нащупывая свою сумку и бутылёк смазки в ней.

-Расскажи, как это было, - шепчет Джим, выдавливая смазку на пальцы.

Джон молчит мгновение, а потом его как будто прорывает.

-Он был таким горячим, таким покорным… первый раз в жизни… Мы начали целоваться в гостиной, потом он утянул меня в спальню…

Джон замолкает, и в это время Джим вводит первый палец, надавливая, проникая как можно глубже, жестко упираясь большим пальцем в мягкую плоть ягодицы.

-Он был… - Джон сжимает зубы. - Напуган. Моим уходом, своими чувствами, тем…что должно было произойти. Он никогда бы… не сделал этого, если бы… был… в здравом уме… не под кайфом…

Джим вводит второй палец, трахая, а не растягивая.

-Потом его начал бить озноб, стало плохо… наркотики и несколько часов под солнцем… Я отвел его в ванную, привел в чувство и там…

Джим с силой проталкивает третий палец.

-Когда ему стало легче… мы… - Джон прерывается. 

Эмоции, переполняющие его, не только не заглушают неприятные ощущения и боль, но и, наоборот, усиливают их.

-Я его трахнул. Перегнул через бортик ванной и трахнул. Потом вымыл, уложил спать и ушел.

Джим вынимает пальцы, расстегивает свои брюки. Он не снимает их, только приспускает немного, а потом упирается руками по разные стороны плеч Джона. Теперь их лица на одном уровне. Взгляд Джона, слегка расфокусированный, из-за того, что он долго смотрел вдаль, сосредотачивается на глазах Джима. Они долго смотрят друг на друга, не говоря ни слова. Полы рубашки Мориарти свисают, будто закрывая их от всего мира, заключая в непроницаемый кокон.

Джим сгибает левую руку в локте, переносит на нее вес тела, кладет ладонь на лицо Джона и входит в него, медленно, но сильно, преодолевая рефлекторные сокращения мышц.

Джон напрягается, закрывает глаза, разводит ноги шире, надеясь так заглушить боль, и хватается руками за плечи Мориарти. Его член, пульсирующий, набухший, трется между их телами и болезненно цепляется за пуговицы на рубашке Джима. Пряжка ремня барабанит по его ноге, отсчитывая ритм, как некое подобие метронома.

Слушая этот дребезжащий рваный звук, ощущая каждый толчок Мориарти, Джон понимает, почему не сопротивляется. Ему нужна эта боль. Так же жизненно необходима, как тому восемнадцатилетнему Джиму, который оставлял шрамы у себя на руках. Она кружит по всему телу: от паха к груди, а потом к спине, которая трется о ворс ковра. Ее слишком много, она слишком разная, слишком давит и отвлекает.

Джон порывисто вздыхает, выгибается, раскидывая руки в стороны, и резко бьет кулаком по полу, желая хоть на мгновение собрать все ощущения в одной точке. Что-то жалобно хрустит и впивается в край ладони. Джон поворачивает голову и видит солнцезащитные очки Джима: развороченные, разбитые, с расколотыми стеклами линз. С этих осколков на Джона внимательно глядят тысячи бледных искривленных лиц - его и Джима.

Джон отворачивается.

Пот, скользящий между их телами, впивается в его раны, щиплет и прожигает их насквозь, но Джон не отстраняется. Наоборот, лишь крепче прижимается к Джиму. Взяв его голову в свои руки, он начинает шептать бессвязные извинения, объяснения и все, что только может придти на ум.

Джим дергает головой, рычит и накрывает его рот ладонью. Ему нет дела сейчас ни до чего, кроме собственного члена, входящего и выходящего, пульсирующего кровью, перегоняющей боль и горечь от сердца до самой головки, а потом обратно.

Он шумно дышит, двигается резко и рвано, ощущая каждый изгиб тела Джона. 

-Как же я ненавижу тебя. Всю мою жизнь ты втаптывал меня в грязь, ровнял с землей… столько боли… Ты причинил мне столько боли… Люди умирали от моей руки и за меньшее. Может быть, мне убить тебя?! - Джим практически кричит, и Джону на секунду кажется, что тот свернет ему шею прямо сейчас. - Да, я должен. Обязан. Ты… так сильно… так… так тебя ненавижу… тебя…

Джим шепчет еще что-то, еще одно слово и прижимается губами к своей руке, которая лежит на губах Джона. Он зажмуривается - между бровей появляется глубокая вертикальная складка - и сжимает руку на лице Джона так, что белеют костяшки. 

Джон напрягает слух, пытается расслышать то, что сказал Мориарти и через несколько секунд понимает. Он стонет, обнимает Джима так крепко, как только может, и ему уже не больно от его движений, только раны словно жжет священным огнем, но на это он не обращает внимания.

Мориарти останавливается на секунду, смотрит Джону в глаза и отнимает руку от его рта. Теперь он двигается медленно, и каждый толчок - слово, которое он говорит Джону. 

И Джон чувствует эти слова, эти выжженные метки внутри себя и понимает их, как слепой понимает азбуку Брайля. 

Через три толчка Джим кончает, закрывает глаза и опирается на вытянутые руки, отодвигаясь от Джона. 

Они оба в кровавых призрачных потеках, смешанных с потом, расползающихся по их телам волнообразными разводами. 

Джон протягивает правую руку, дотрагивается до своего члена и мастурбирует, жестко, сильно, заглушая любую боль, эмоциональную и физическую. Левую он кладет на ягодицы Мориарти, давит, притягивая к себе, находя нужный угол при котором член Джима, еще не опавший, задевает простату.

Мориарти смотрит не отрываясь, застыв, превратившись в камень. Только в самом конце он протягивает руку, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Джона, и ощущает, как семя стекает по его руке.

-И я, - шепчет Джон, практически задыхаясь.

-Знаю. Именно поэтому твой мозг до сих пор в черепной коробке, - говорит Джим грубо и жестко.

Мориарти встает, доходит до своей сумки, достает белое полотенце и небольшую черную коробочку с медикаментами. Он вытирает Джона, а потом промывает и обрабатывает его раны.

Они перебираются на кровать и долго лежат, не говоря ни слова, а потом первый раз в жизни засыпают вместе.


	5. Извне

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поток сознания одного очень уставшего человека, которого предали.
> 
> Потрясающая subetsarana (http://ficbook.net/authors/subetsarana) написала ответ на этот фик - Ad mortem (http://ficbook.net/readfic/250831). Поток сознания Джона и его восприятие этой ситуации.

_When the moonlight seeps in through the blinds_  
my sighs tell me I'm alone.  
Pack up all the daydreams   
only to drag them out once again.  
In my favorite one there is an ocean sky and salty lips   
lightning and the sound of waves.  
You once said that you remembered   
Why it is so hard to stay away  
So don't   
Well don't.  
Do all these dreams only mean a thing to me?  
Just close your eyes and meet me there,  
Oh meet me there. 

_Former Ghosts – Dreams_

 

 

 

Стой. Забудь.

_…часто в данной реакции выделяют сечения процессов приводящих к возбуждению различных состояний конечных ядер…_  
…не просто любовь к одному мужчине, но животный инстинкт, неразборчивое вожделение: вот сила, которая…  
…знаю твои дела; ты ни холоден, ни горяч; о, если бы ты был холоден, или горяч! Но, как ты тепл, а не горяч и не холоден…  
…поскольку, согласно уравнению Аррениуса…  
…то извергну тебя из уст Моих…  
…константа скорости химической реакции находится в экспоненциальной зависимости от величины энергии активации, уменьшение последней вызывает значительное увеличение константы… 

…шум листвы…  
Хлопанье оконных створок. Я помню холодный пол…

_…скорости…_  
…парциальное давление…  
…преломление света…  
…при исследовании трупов лиц, погибших от действия проникающей радиации, как при внутреннем, так и при внешнем облучении, для диагностических целей…  
Он приносит чай. Первый раз. Это первая чашка. За ней еще будут многие и многие. Обжигающе дымящиеся вечером, немного прохладные, когда он утром торопится на работу, приторно сладкие, когда я болею… 

Подожди. Пол. Холодный. Значит каменный. У тебя дома деревянный. Дома? Что-то черное - это дом. Лак. Золото.  
Шум листвы. Трава. Высокая. Щекочет пальцы. Краешки острые, а кончик мягкий. Гнется. Пахнет дождем, цветами. Клейкие коробочки семян.

_…Он всегда моет яблоки горячей водой. Он врач, он знает, что так надо. Санитарные нормы. Глупость. Я люблю прохладную гладкость яблочной шкурки, ледяную мякоть, согреваемую дыханием.  
Вчера я помыл фрукты сам. Горячей водой - для него, холодной - для себя. Он взял яблоко из моих рук и не повернулся…_

Нет. Когда…почему я не чувствую ног?

_…ведь не умираем, утрачивая то, что составляло смысл нашей жизни! У человека столько важных дел! Надо пить, есть, одеваться, гулять, ходить в гости…_  
Когда это впервые произошло? Когда он ушел в первый раз, не предупредив? Я точно помнил дату, время и погоду в тот день, но сейчас забыл. Стер, как ненужную информацию. Это все равно ничего не объясняет.  
По какой причине он предал меня? Нет, неверная формулировка. Кто был тому причиной?  
Я могу вычислить каждого: с кем, когда, как. Но это бесполезные и неинтересные сведения.  
Потому что я не могу вычислить его.  
Когда он вернулся под утро, я его ждал. Он не поздоровался. Он ничего не сказал. Эмоции: стыд, паника, страх. Чего он стыдился? Неверная формулировка. Кого?..  
…биологическое значение рекомбинации и полового размножения…адаптивный потенциал популяции…простак Саймон пошёл посмотреть растут ли сливы на чертополохе… 

Пол. Да, был пол. Света не было. Потолок. Белый… Синий. Нет, сейчас синий - небо, а тогда белый.   
Стоп.  
Каменный пол, белые стены, белый потолок. Где? Белый значит чистый. Дезинфекция. Белый. Зеленый. Сейчас зеленый, тогда белый. Больница.

_…частички пыли в луче света. Звенящие, переливающиеся, медленно кружащиеся, оседающие на твои сумки._  
Ты все еще собираешь вещи, тебе будто нет дела до того, что я стою прямо здесь, рядом, в дверном проеме. Я чувствую себя этой пылью, движения которой ты рассекаешь легко и не задумываясь, складывая в черные недра чемодана зубную щетку или стопку рубашек.  
Я кричал, я язвительно шипел, я приводил доводы…но ты все равно молчишь. Не объясняешь, не извиняешься. Молчишь, шагая из угла в угол в ослепительно желтых лучах света.  
«Кто?» - хочу я спросить.  
Кто делает это?  
Кто не оставляет следов?  
Кто заставляет тебя молчать?  
Что он сделал, чтобы ты…  
Что он сделал лучше?  
Он лучше?  
Невозможно.  
Ты же знаешь, что он не может быть лучше, чем я. Ты прекрасно это осознаешь, естественно. Ты сам говорил, что я удивительный.  
Ты.  
«Не уходи», - хочу я сказать.  
Ты что, слепой?!  
Я люблю тебя. 

Деревья. Какой вид? Bétula péndula? Sálix cáprea?..  
Длинные ломкие веточки сверху, темная густая трава снизу. Почти плотно…  
Синий свет. Шуршание. Запах дождя и снега. Легкий.

_…я считаю каждый день без него._  
Это не скука. Теперь это не скука. Теперь я **скучаю**. Это совершенно другое. Новый вид. Эволюция. Регресс.  
Без него в квартире…нашей квартире…все не то. Слишком тихо. Я закрываю окно, и это громче, чем выстрел. Я ставлю чайник и могу услышать, как он закипает, не вставая с кровати.  
Нет жужжания его электробритвы по утрам. Нет бурчания телевизора - он всегда включал его, когда готовил.   
Вещи стоят на своих местах. Я ставлю кружку и точно знаю, что она будет стоять там же завтра. Мне не нужна моя дедукция. Никто не передвинет ее. Никто.  
И единственный логичный выход, закономерный итог - снова. Снова почувствовать, как тонкая игла вспарывает кожу. Прелесть забвения. Темный свет. 

Вспомнил.  
Белые стены, белый потолок, каменный пол. Вспомнил. Я кричал. Открыл окно.  
Белая. Одежда тоже белая. Окно выломал.  
Холодный ветер прямо в лицо. Две. Следом еще три кружащиеся снежинки. Точка росы. Пар объемными облачками изо рта. Ртов.  
Ещё.  
Был еще кто-то. Второй человек. Смертельный. Лицо. Расплывается как оловянная амальгама, испаряющая ртуть. Выгнутое на вдохе, вогнутое на выдохе.  
Не дышать.

_…жаркое марево от асфальта. Пыль. Отсутствие кислорода. Звон крови в ушах._  
Он выскакивает из машины, остановившейся в пробке посреди дороги. Лавирует между автомобилями, неловко прижимая сумку к животу.  
Черный BMW. Модель этого года, представительский класс. Сплошная тонировка. Правительственные номера. Кто?  
Он подходит ко мне. Эмоции: неловкость, сожаление, ненависть к себе.  
На нем дорогая рубашка. Брюки, скроенные по фигуре. Стопроцентный лён, сшиты на заказ около недели назад - стрелки отглаживали еще в ателье. Модель выбирал не он.  
Раньше у него всегда оставалось маленькое пятнышко пены для бритья. Возле подбородка, чуть ближе к краю скул.  
Я всегда стирал его. Это была моя привилегия.   
Сейчас пятнышка нет. Кто?  
Мы разговариваем почти нормально. Почти как раньше. Его выдержка идеальна. Он держится ровно, спокойно. Кто научил его? Кто?  
Расширенные зрачки он замечает практически сразу. Тут же становится серьезным. Берет мою руку и считает пульс. Дальше, как черные чертики букв в медицинской карте: бледность, усиленное потоотделение, рассеянное внимание.  
Хмурится, хочет что-то сказать, но не может. Не может теперь. Он ушел сам.   
Он ведет меня домой.  
Прохлада пустых комнат. Пустых, Джон.  
«Пустых» - говорю я.   
«Пустых» - кричу.  
«Пустых» - целую его.  
Поворотный момент. Точка отсчета. Акме. Экстремум. Максимум.  
Эмоции: ужас, страх, грусть. Он вообще может испытывать нормальные чувства в моем присутствии?  
Тошнота, легкое головокружение и секс.  
Никаких поцелуев, никакой нежности. Ему страшно. Страшно, да, Джон?  
Только холодный бортик ванной, впивающийся в мой член. Его руки на моей спине и бедрах. Пятнадцать минут, тридцать восемь секунд. Душ. Сон.  
Он уходит опустошенным.  
Я остаюсь пустым.  
Пустым, Джон. 

Он связан с водой. Черный человек связан. Черный? Черный. Такой же, как эта трава. Острые края, мягкий кончик, который расплывается. Лицо.  
Я был один. Каменный пол, белые стены, я. Потом пришел Черный.  
Говорил. Говорил о Джоне.  
Джон.   
Белый. Не как пол или стены. Белый. Черный теперь. Зараза. Грязь. Заболевание.

_…Майкрофт приходит холодным утром. Меряет мне пульс, давление._  
Он приходит, когда я беспомощен, в тот самый момент, когда жгут, оставляя красные пятна на коже, спадает на пол.  
Майкрофт делает один звонок. И после этого: белые стены, белый потолок, каменный пол. Больница. Диагноз: наркотическая зависимость, рецидив.  
Мне все равно. Пусть тешит свои комплексы. Теперь мне все равно.  
Больничные стены - бумага. В наркологической клинике достать наркотики не проблема. Для меня, естественно.  
Вдох, укол, выдох, жгут спадает на пол.  
Вот тогда приходит Черный. Гибкий, юркий, паукообразный. Жеманный. Сумасшедший. Никаких запахов, нет даже легкого аромата туалетного мыла, ни одного волоска, пятнышка. Ни одной улики - главная улика. Вот он, ответ на вопрос. Возбудитель инфекции - Черный.  
Он говорит, угрожает мне. Что? Я виноват? Ты забрал его у меня! Он был моим! Моим, слышишь?!  
Окно. Холодный воздух.  
Секунда промедления, в которую мир застывает.  
Темнота в глазах. Холодный пол, белый потолок, белые стены.   
Занавес. 

Теперь все на своих местах. Информация рассортирована по папкам, папки пронумерованы, сложены, забыты.  
Я оценил юмор, правда. Золотой укол в наркологической клинике - сцена, достойная черной комедии.  
Трава шуршит, ветви деревьев трепещут. Раньше я бы сказал: «Скучно». Сейчас я по-другому вижу. Буквально. Ради этого стоило умереть  
Трава по пояс, ветви, спускающиеся ниже моих плеч. Мне необходимо идти вперед, сквозь синий свет и шуршание.  
Я точно знаю того, кто меня там ждет.   
Джон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. "...не просто любовь к одному мужчине, но животный инстинкт, неразборчивое вожделение: вот сила, которая..." - Д. Оруэлл "1984"  
> 2\. "...знаю твои дела; ты ни холоден, ни горяч; о, если бы ты был холоден, или горяч! Но, как ты тепл, а не горяч и не холоден, то извергну тебя из уст Моих" - "Откровение Иоанна Богослова"  
> 3\. Парциальное давление - http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Парциальное_давление  
> 4\. "...ведь не умираем, утрачивая то, что составляло смысл нашей жизни! У человека столько важных дел! Надо пить, есть, одеваться, гулять, ходить в гости..." - Г. Бичер-Стоу "Хижина дядюшки Тома"  
> 5\. "...простак Саймон пошёл посмотреть растут ли сливы на чертополохе..." - популярная английская считалочка, оригинал и перевод: http://englishandtravel.ru/traditsionnyie-schitalki-traditional-english-rhymes/eshhyo-odna-schitalka-dlya-detey-simple-simon  
> 6\. Bétula péndula - http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Берёза  
> 7\. Sálix cáprea - http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ива_козья  
> 8\. Точка росы - http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Точка_росы  
> 9\. "...как оловянная амальгама, испаряющая ртуть" - http://ru.wikisource.org/wiki/ЭСБЕ/Амальгамы  
> 10\. Акме - http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Акме  
> 11\. Экстермум - http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Экстремум  
> 12\. «Золотой укол» - передозировка на сленге наркоманов.


	6. Переплетенные

Джим возится с ключами чуть дольше, чем обычно, будто еще не до конца определившись, стоит ли пускать Джона в свою квартиру.

Тот ждет, переминается с ноги на ногу, исподтишка оглядывая подъезд. 

Впрочем, «подъездом» это вряд ли можно назвать - дорогое ковровое покрытие, идеально ровные стены, выкрашенные бархатистой бежевой краской, лампы на стенах из венецианского стекла, плинтусы из темного дерева. Каждый сантиметр преисполнен чувства собственного достоинства так же, как и все, живущие в этом здании.

Джон смущен. Обстановкой, тем, что Джим все-таки решился. Он понимает, что для Мориарти это практически предложение руки и сердца - показать кому-то, где он живет. Это доверие. Это все равно, что подставить под удар не только свою работу, свой образ жизни, но и свою личность, свою свободу, свое «я». Конечно, это не единственная его квартира. Естественно, у него десятки планов отступления и сотни возможностей, но важен сам факт.

Джон осознает все это и переступает порог так, как будто решает вопрос жизни и смерти, разрезая тонкую искрящуюся пленку времени на то, что было до этого момента и то, что будет после.

Джим кидает ключи на тумбочку у двери, неловко согнувшись, снимает ботинки, а потом, стараясь не касаться Джона, смущенно тянется через него к выключателю. 

Тот ободряюще улыбается и тихо мерзко хихикает про себя. Преступный гений, величайший криминальный ум ведет себя временами совсем как подросток. И сейчас это даже заметнее, чем в те разы, когда они обливали друг друга водой из водяных пистолетов или хохотали как сумасшедшие, убегая от охраны в супермаркете с россыпями леденцов и мятных пастилок в охапке.

В такие моменты у Джона сладко щемит сердце, и он понимает, что сделал правильный выбор.

-Экскурсия? - предлагает Джим, улыбаясь.

Он в считанные секунды справляется с неловкостью, которую заметил его любовник, и снова становится взрослым, насмешливым, высокомерным. Он издевательски оттопыривает локоть в приглашающем жесте и поворачивается к Джону боком.

-С удовольствием, - серьезно отвечает тот, принимая правила игры.

Он берет Джима под руку, подавляя желание потереться о его плечо щекой, как это делают очень счастливые девушки в романтических комедиях. 

Нет, они не могут. Они серьезные мужчины. Джон - солдат, Джим - злодей. Никаких сантиментов.

Вдвоем они делают несколько шагов и оказываются в одной общей комнате. Ее размеры поражают Джона. Кажется, в нее поместятся все квартиры, в которых он когда-либо жил.

Все сделано так, как советуют модные журналы по интерьеру. Огромное пространство разбито на зоны. Кухня - бесполезное нагромождение высокотехнологичных уродцев (Джим не умеет готовить). Обеденная - низкий столик в японском стиле и разномастные подушки у его ножек. Гостевая - огромный плазменный телевизор и диван, больше похожий на взлетно-посадочную полосу. Рабочая - массивный стол из дорогого дерева и гигантский ноутбук, застывший в его центре, с гордо поднятой крышкой. 

Джон уже даже представляет, как Мориарти пригласил сюда молодого, но перспективного дизайнера, а потом счищал его кровь вон с того винтажного шкафчика…

Джим искоса смотрит на него, будто ожидая одобрения, и удовлетворенно кивает, замечая на лице Джона улыбку.

…Или утопил в раковине, покрытой алмазным защитным напылением, предварительно легонько приложив по затылку сковородкой, одна ручка которой стоит больше, чем Джон зарабатывает за месяц…

В квартире дурманяще пахнет Джимом. Его одеколоном, его волосами, его потом, его мыслями. Но этот запах - единственное, что говорит о том, что помещение обитаемо. Все поверхности стерильно чисты, ни одного лишнего предмета. Джон уверен, что в мусорном ведре нет даже клочка бумаги, а на подушке - волоска. Джим всегда готов, всегда напряжен, в его голове каждую секунду льются шелестящим потоком вихрящиеся строчки возможностей и вероятностей.

Мориарти тянет Джона дальше (легонько махнув рукой в сторону двери, ведущей в туалет, как бы показывая, что там нет ничего интересного) и заводит его в ванную, пропустив вперед.

Сначала Джон видит огромное зеркало, почти в человеческий рост, впаянное в стену напротив двери, широкую мраморную панель раковины, а потом ряды, Китайские стены и леса коробочек, бутыльков, тюбиков, упаковок. На раковине, стеклянных полках шкафчика над ней и бортиках ванной стоят и лежат вразнобой одеколоны, тубы пен для бритья самых разных марок и сортов, куски дорогого мыла, дезодоранты, кремы, шампуни и прочие принадлежности, половину из которых Джон просто не в состоянии опознать. В глазах мельтешит от обилия цветов и надписей на английском, корейском, испанском и даже, кажется, русском языках.

Джон удивленно поднимает брови и делает в голове маленькую пометочку в разделе: «Что дарить Джиму, кроме холодного оружия, кровавой каши из заклятых врагов и взрывчатки». На прошлое Рождество он отделался сорокавосьмичасовым марафоном, после которого уровень преступности в Лондоне резко снизился на несколько недель, но, учитывая всю серьезность ситуации, трудно быть уверенным в том, что Джон сможет предлагать себя каждый год так же успешно.

Мориарти хитро смотрит на него и усмехается.

-Ну-у-у, Джон, необходимо следить за собой, - объясняет он будто маленькому ребенку. - Считай это моим фетишем. 

Джон ухмыляется в ответ и гладит его по щеке. Джим поджимает и чуть приоткрывает губы, касаясь ими основания ладони любовника. Тишина напряженно сворачивается и разворачивается между ними. Их тела ведут безмолвный диалог прикосновений, запахов, взглядов.

Джон пахнет чем-то терпким, мужским, неискусственным, напоминающем Джиму о низком белом небе и бескрайних просторах выгоревшей белой травы, тянущихся далеко за пределы горизонта. Тепло его тела – солнечный жар степей, глаза – глинистые отроги холмов, губы – речная вода, простая и сладкая.

Джим беззвучно стонет и, отрываясь от запястья любовника, проводит ребром языка по его указательному пальцу. Джон вздрагивает, кладет правую руку на плечо Мориарти, резко натягивая ткань рубашки.

Тот смотрит ему в глаза и медленно, ощущая губами каждый миллиметр солоноватой кожи, вбирает сначала одну фалангу, мазнув языком по подушечке пальца, потом, чуть быстрее, вторую и третью, направляя палец Джона к задней части нёба и стенкам горла. 

Джим начинает двигаться, обвивая восхитительно подвижным и быстрым языком поочередно костяшку, ноготь и основание, а потом резко вбирает в рот средний палец, замедляя темп. Теперь он ласкает губами подушечки, а языком скользит между обоими пальцами. Вверх и вниз – медленно, и, одновременно, чуть быстрее, вперед-назад в некоем подобии фрикций. Чуть прижимаясь губами к ладони, Джим легко обводит кончиком языка натянувшуюся кожу между пальцами.

Джон резко и быстро выдыхает, берет Мориарти за подбородок, сжимая щеки, фиксирует голову и начинает вбиваться пальцами в его рот, разведя их как можно шире, будто растягивая партнера.

Джим удовлетворенно закатывает глаза, подставляясь под эти ласки. Его член коротко дергается, твердея все больше от того, что пальцы Джона касаются основания языка, ногти задевают нёбо, а сгибы фаланг временами упираются в зубы.

Внезапно Джон убирает руку и так же яростно, не меняя темпа, целует Джима, врываясь в него языком, размазывая оставшуюся на пальцах слюну по его шее и волосам, прижимая его голову к своей. Он толкает Джима назад, впечатывая в ребро косяка.

Мориарти стонет, не разрывая поцелуя, трется позвоночником об острую грань. Он лишь легко приобнимает Джона, предоставляя тому полную свободу действий, подчиняя его своей кажущейся беспомощностью.

Они стоят на пороге ванной, не заходя внутрь. Им настолько все равно, что они готовы взять друг друга прямо на небольшом возвышении порожка, о который они запинаются, переставляя ноги в попытке изменить положение, чтобы быть ближе друг к другу. 

Джон держит Джима за волосы, отклоняя его голову назад, целует и безостановочно двигает бедрами. Тот быстро и поверхностно дышит и тоже неосознанно покачивает тазом, не подстраиваясь под ритм Джона, а следуя своему собственному – быстрому и плавному, подобному вступительным тактам скрипичных симфоний.

Джон тянет вверх полы его рубашки, тут же переключаясь на ремень, одновременно пытаясь расстегнуть манжеты.

Джим смеется – язвительно и нежно – и легко отталкивает его к противоположному косяку двери, прижимается к нему всем телом, а потом отстраняется и начинает быстро раздеваться сам, глядя Джону в глаза, -страстно, хитро, соблазнительно. Он улыбается, чуть приподняв брови, больше похожие на тонкие линии орлиных крыльев.

Джон смотрит на любовника, медленно снимая одежду, затаив дыхание. Красота, сотканная из контраста этой белой кожи, черных волос и порхающих рук, кажется ему эфемерной и нереальной. 

По подсчетам Джона, за все время, проведенное вместе, они должны были уже изучить тела друг друга, успокоиться, может быть, даже надоесть друг другу, а не вести себя как два подростка с передозировкой виагры.

Джон пытается прикинуть, сколько времени должно пройти прежде, чем они остепенятся, но не может. Годы пустых ночей, не наполненных друг другом, сделали их неистовыми.

Внезапно Джон вспоминает то, что произошло несколько дней назад: официальное, сухое письмо от Майкрофта, свежий глянец памятника и золото букв на нем. Воспоминания проносится в его голове со скоростью вихря. 

Зажмурив глаза, до боли стиснув кулаки, он встает перед любовником на колени, гладит и целует его живот, грудь, спину, вжимаясь щекой в основание его члена. Его кожа горит в тех местах, где его тела не касается тело Джима.

-Я здесь, Джон.

-Да.

-Я буду осторожен.

-Да.

-Все будет…

Мориарти прерывается, потому что Джон не выдерживает и, ткнувшись носом в его член, вбирает его в себя, пытаясь дойти до основания. Он не может, горло предательски стискивает, он никогда не умел делать это так же глубоко, как Джим.

Джон выпускает член изо рта, вжимается губами в нежную кожу над яичками, смачивая ствол слюной до конца, а потом встает, заменяя рот ладонью.

Мориарти обиженно стонет, но потом удивленно распахивает глаза, когда рука Джона чуть меняет направление, указательный и средний пальцы ложатся на яички, а остальные образовывают кольцо, двигающееся по члену вверх-вниз.

-Я буду пытать тебя, пока ты не скажешь, где научился такому, - Джим говорит быстро, смещая паузы, неритмично вдыхая и выдыхая.

-Импровизация, - шепчет Джон и прижимается губами к виску любовника, чувствуя сквозь тонкую кожу барабанный бой пульса.

-Если ты будешь и дальше так импровизировать, я заработаю себе сердечный приступ в сорок, - неубедительно ворчит Джим, вжимаясь затылком в косяк.

Джон улыбается, но не прекращает уверенных, сильных движений, каждой фрикцией заводя пальцы за мошонку Джима, чуть сжимая ее и подтягивая яички к члену, а потом отпуская их при движении вверх. Они перекатываются и поджимаются под его пальцами – полные, упругие, горячие. Волоски легко щекочут ладонь, а нежная кожа запястья прижимается к стволу, когда рука Джона скользит по члену вниз.

-Не заставляй меня умолять, - низко и хрипло говорит Джим.

Джон чуть отступает, передвигаясь так, чтобы было удобнее, Мориарти берет его левую руку, облизывает пальцы, а потом направляет их к своим ягодицам.

Дыхание Джона сбивается, он сильнее прижимается к любовнику, надавливая на колечко мышц, но не входя. Джим терпит буквально пару секунд, но потом не выдерживает:

-Ты скотина, Джон, ублюдок, чертов сукин сын… Оооо!

Джон проникает только одним пальцем, жадно целует Мориарти, а потом чуть поворачивает голову вправо и видит отражение в зеркале – себя и Джима. 

Он смотрит и поражается тому, как великолепно они выглядят: сильные, полностью обнаженные, красивые, с огромными глазами, полными возбуждения, обведенные, как на картине, четкой рамкой дверного проема. Кожа груди и бедер Джима совершенного лунно-белого цвета, переходящего в насыщенный красный ближе к члену. Сам Джон загорелый, неожиданно стройный. Его мышцы перекатываются под кожей, когда он движется внутри и вовне партнера.

Никогда не считавший себя красивым, Джон восхищенно замирает, понимая, что именно Джим делает его _таким_. Они совершенны – вселенская гармония контраста, неистовая телесная красота, музыка любви, воплощенная в законченной форме.

Мориарти тоже поворачивает голову и смотрит в зеркало, не прекращая насаживаться на пальцы любовника. Он видит восхищенный взгляд Джона, свои чувственные, развратные движения, припухшие губы обоих и улыбается.

Джон понимает, что никогда прежде не видел такой улыбки ни у Джима, ни у кого бы то ни было другого: счастливой, пошлой, нежной и одобрительной одновременно.

 

Джон смачивает пальцы слюной еще несколько раз, постепенно растягивая партнера, не переставая ласкать его член. Джим уже извивается безостановочно, не кончая, по-видимому, только из-за своего ослиного упрямства.

Наконец, после недолгой борьбы (Джим прижимает Джона к себе до хруста ребер, а тот пытается, не разрывая объятий, дотянуться до какого-нибудь тюбика с кремом) они перемещаются к раковине. Джим садится на нее и отклоняется, опираясь теперь поясницей только о самый край мраморной панели. Он лежит очень неудобно, шатко, широко разведя ноги и обхватив ими Джона. Его пресс напрягается, на животе появляются небольшие складки кожи, которые Джон целует перед тем, как нанести на свой член достаточный слой крема.

Джим хмыкает, показывая, как он относится к таким проявлениям нежности, а потом морщится и коротко вскрикивает, когда Джон входит в него.

Тот замирает, напряженно глядя в глаза партнера.

-Да давай же, твою мать! Не рассыплюсь!

Но Джон не реагирует и не двигается, давая мышцам Джима время привыкнуть.

Мориарти коротко зло рычит, приподнимает таз, опираясь руками о раковину, и сильнее сгибает ноги в коленях, притягивая Джона к себе. Тот пытается сопротивляться, но Джим тянет слишком сильно, а желание войти в него так велико, что он поддается и с обреченным укоризненным вздохом входит до конца, а потом движется назад, остановившись недалеко от входа, немного согнув ноги, чтобы надавить на бугорок простаты. 

Джим дергается, закрывает глаза, откидывает голову и начинает мелко дрожать, вцепившись пальцами в панель раковины. Его рот открыт, он отрывисто дышит, вскрикивая временами, и почти незаметно, скорее неосознанно, двигает тазом.

Джон смотрит на него, впитывает в себя, как живительную влагу, каждую его черту, каждое выражение лица. Одна его рука лежит на талии Джима, вторая – на бедре. Он уже не понимает того, что делает, двигается автоматически, просто глядя на своего любовника. Джону кажется, что из черт его лица проступает что-то древнее, извечное, освещающее мягким ровным светом все вокруг.

Прогнувшись так, что тонкая кожа слишком сильно очерчивает ребра, Джим берет руку Джона и кладет ее на свою шею. Тот непонимающе хмурится.

-Сожми, - просит Мориарти, сдавливая своими пальцами руку любовника.

Тот удивленно вскидывает брови, но ничего не говорит. Он сжимает пальцы, и из горла Джима вырывается приглушенное: «О, да!», его лицо краснеет от недостатка кислорода, глаза распахиваются, становятся еще больше. 

Джон не ослабляет хватку, но и не усиливает, следя за тем, чтобы его любовник не задохнулся или не потерял сознание. 

Ощущения, которые испытывает Джим, похожи на плотные кольца мраморно-серого дыма, застилающие разум. 

Член Джона в нем, туго натягивающий, врывающийся, наполняющий, заставляющий наслаждение впитываться в клетки и кожу, расплескиваться ураганными брызгами соленой воды. 

Рука Джона, стискивающая горло, перекрывающая доступ воздуха, будто протягивает сотни стальных нитей от паха в мозг, по которым струится смертельное наслаждение, отрицаемое любыми инстинктами, яростное и прекрасное, удерживающее сознание в костяном ящике черепной коробки.

Джим хрипит, извивается, пытаясь двигаться навстречу любовнику и не соскользнуть с опасного края. Бедрами он сильно сжимает ребра Джона, упираясь пятками в его поясницу, а выпрямленными руками - в панель раковины. Его трясет, руки уже занемели и почти не слушаются, но ему так безумно, восхитительно хорошо, что он не замечает ничего вокруг и просто вскрикивает на вдохах.

Покрасневшее лицо, растрепанные волосы, раскрытый рот с чуть припухшими губами, беспомощность Джима и возможность полностью контролировать ситуацию подводят Джона к самому краю. 

У него заняты руки, он не может дотронуться до любовника, поэтому пытается сказать, что он уже на грани, но Мориарти понимает все и так по сбившемуся дыханию партнера. Он бормочет что-то одобрительное, тянется к своему члену и просто сжимает его в кулаке, сдвигаясь только на несколько миллиметров.

Джон скользит в сладкой тесноте тела Джима, ощущая напряженной головкой каждый изгиб. В глазах темнеет, член набухает еще больше, но Мориарти кончает первым, выплескиваясь длинными мощными толчками на свою грудь. Мышцы его ануса начинают коротко резко сжиматься, и Джон, чувствуя эту пульсацию, быстро сдвигается так, чтобы головка оказалась ближе ко входу и этим движениям. Вскрикивая, он кончает сам, согнувшись и наклонившись вперед.

Он убирает руку от шеи Джима, в изнеможении прислоняется к нему. Тот кладет руки на его плечи и долго шепчет что-то бессвязное, громко жадно дыша.

-Не зря я… - Джим замолкает.

-Определенно, - Джон коротко усмехается, подается назад, выходя из тела партнера.

Джим стонет, получая волну последнего, запоздалого удовольствия, и пытается опустить ноги. 

Тела не слушаются их, руки дрожат, дыхание не желает приходить в норму.

-Такими мы будем в восемьдесят, - смеется Джим.

-Ну, надеюсь, не настолько потными.

Теперь они облегченно смеются вместе, глядя друг на друга сверкающими глазами. Им обоим хочется сказать друг другу слишком много важных, серьезных вещей. 

-Душ? – Джим стоит, покачиваясь, опираясь рукой о бортик ванны.

Джон машет рукой, пропуская его вперед, и с удивлением оглядывает хаос, который они устроили, даже не заметив: все тюбики и баночки валяются на полу, напоминая тушки мертвых тропических птиц.

-Сейчас я могу вспомнить, что, кажется, что-то из этого упало мне на голову в процессе, но тогда я даже не заметил, - Джим включает воду и с удовольствием проводит руками по груди.

-Извини, - Джон с трудом опускается на колени, пытаясь поднять хотя бы что-то из упавшего.

Джим машет рукой.

-Не надо, потом. Иди сюда, я тебя…помою, - коротко хохотнув, продолжает он после небольшой паузы.

Джон делает шаг под теплые струи.

Они стоят, обнявшись, какое-то время, а потом уходят из ванной и лежат на диване рядом, глядя в потолок. Они долго разговаривают в темноте: о детских воспоминаниях и мечтах (когда Джиму было пять, он хотел стать профессором математики, а Джон хотел пистолет), книгах и каких-то житейских пустяках, наподобие оладий, которые Мориарти бесповоротно сжег, попытавшись, в приступе человеколюбия (как он сам утверждает), приготовить им обоим завтрак. 

Джим с детским восторгом говорит о музыке, Джон – о первой врачебной практике в морге. Они не вспоминают Шерлока или работу Джима, не говорят о взрывах, случившихся недавно в лондонской подземке. Джон гладит волосы Мориарти, а тот фыркает и морщится, но не отодвигается. 

Все это напоминает Джону те далекие университетские годы, когда они были просто друзьями. Мориарти тогда еще учился на врача (он ушел из медицинского через несколько месяцев после _той_ ночи, так и не закончив даже первый курс), а Джон думал о том, как бы залезть под юбку однокурснице.

Несколько раз Джим встает, отвечая на звонки особо важных клиентов, а один раз язвительно кидает кому-то невидимому на том конце провода что-то о позднем времени и потрясающем мужчине, который ждет его в постели.

Джон критически оглядывает себя и хмыкает.

Они засыпают только под утро, по-детски прижавшись друг к другу под тонким шерстяным пледом. Джону завтра нужно на работу в больницу, Джиму - встречаться с клиентами и прописывать многостраничные ступенчатые планы боевых операций. Но сейчас у них есть пара часов прозрачного утреннего воздуха, неяркого солнечного света и дыхание друг друга, легкое, чистое, нетленное, переплетенное раз и навсегда в этом миге и в вечности.


End file.
